


Big blue eyes

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, M/M, Pack, Pack Shenanigans, derek is in loveeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were things only Derek knew and he was glad Jackson trusted him with all these little things he lets him see daily.</p><p>But this , the way Jackson opened those big blue eyes and smiled shyly when he saw Derek staring at him and then proceeded to lean in to kiss him , were what made his wolf howl with contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this... :)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and also the excess amount of comas , so I apologize.

Moments like this, where his wolf is completely calm and content, where rare on any other occasion that he wasn't with his mate. Losing your family, being constantly betrayed and almost dying many, many times can do things to peoples minds. But like he said, here curled up on the bed watching his mate sleep in the early morning sun, were the moments that made it all woth the suffering he went through.

Currently lying on his side staring at Jackson's face, who was laying on his back with his face turned towards Derek, he marveled at the beauty that was his mate. 

Long blonde lashes resting on freckled cheeks, a killer jaw line and soft pouty lips that Derek could kiss for days. Soft blonde hair that loved to be tugged and a body that was sculpted by gods. 

Behind that arrogant front that everyone saw, was somebody that was a secret romantic and complete nerd. He loved being little spoon, forehead kisses and especially loved when they curled up on the couch to watch movies on the tv that Stiles insisted Derek buy, remembering all the movie marathons he and Jackson have had, hes glad he actually listened to Stiles that time, also omebody who secretly loved DC Comics to death but won't admit it, somebody who definitely won't admit they called Allison Artemis behind her back ever since they first met.

These were things only Derek knew and he was glad Jackson trusted him with all these little things he let's him see daily.

But this, the way Jackson opened those big blue eyes and smiled shyly when he saw Derek staring at him and then proceeded to lean in to kiss him , were what made his wolf howl with contentment.

He kissed back softly pulling back to stare at those blue eyes that he loved so much. 

"G'morning." He rumbled, nuzzling Jackson's neck and laying a light kiss where his lips met his mate's collarbone.

"Mornin'." Jackson rumbled back, running his hands back and forth over Dereks back, settling one hand on the back of Derek's neck and the other tangled in black hair that kept tickling his nose.

All Derek could think about is how all he needed was this stubborn hot headed wolf and his life would be perfectly complete.

Shifting up and hovering over the blonde wolf he leaned down and nosed along his neck, growling in praise when his mate leaned his head back in submission and to expose more of his beautiful neck. He bit sofly on a spot where he knew it made Jackson's toes curl, smiling into the mark he was making when he felt Jackson's toes do just that where they were pressed against his calf.

He leaned up finally kissing Jackson who sighed happily and twisted his hands into the Alphas hair.

"This is a good morning." Jackson mumbled into the kiss, causing Derek to chuckle in return.

He pulled back and rested his head on Jackson chest, who immediately staring running his fingers through Dereks hair. Their legs tangled under the sheets causing Jackson to hide his happy smile into the top of Dereks head.

"Wanna invite the pack over?" Jackson mumbled, secretly he loved having the pack over, it made their home seem more like home.

"Ok." Derek whispered in agreement.

oooooooooooooo

Jackson, Isaac, Derek, Boyd and Erica were in the kitchen, seeing as they already lived here in Derek's newly renovated house. They heard the door open and observed how Isaac's face split into a huge grin and rushed to the door.

"Isaac, babe, stop. You saw me two days ago!" Stiles voice confirmed the groups suspicions.

As they walked into the living room, they watched as Isaac wrapped his 6'1 frame over his mates 5'10 figure.

"I can't breathe pup." Stiles chastised even though he wrapped his arms around Isaac and squeezed back. 

"Sorry," Isaac said sheepishly pulling back ."Just got excited." Leaning down he pecked Stiles' lips.

"Ugh get a room!" Erica yelled at the couple while throwing one of the couch cushions. Just barely missing the top of Isaac's head. 

"Good thing you have shitty aim." Stiles mumbled dragging himself and his boyfriend, who still hasn't let him go, to the couch. He finally managed to pry the arms that were wrapped around his waist off of him, pushed Isaac on the couch and proceeded to sit on his lap, making Isaac nuzzle his head into his neck contently.

"Where are the others?" Jackson asked from his position sprawled on the couch with his head in Dereks lap.

"Scott and Allison are on their way, Lydia texted me saying that she was gonna be a little late , and Danny said he'd be here in about 15 minutes." Stiles answered.

"Ok, can you make us something to eat?" Jackson pleaded while looking at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine! Guess this is what I get when I'm the  only person that know how to cook around here! I mean besides Lyds and Allison but theyre not here are they!" Stiles rambled making his way into the kitchen.

"Stop staring at his ass creeper." Boyd reprimanded Isaac.

"Hey I can stare all I want, that ass is mine." Isaac quipped back smirking smugly.

"Stop talking about Stilinskis ass." Jackson interjected.

"What are we talking about?" Scott asked as he and Allison stepped into the house.

"Were not talking about is Stile's ass." Derek answered.

"Oh ok good." Scott wasn't even fazed by his packmates weirdness , having Erica, Isaac and Stiles in his life kinda made him not react any other way.

oooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later the Pack was sitting at the dinner table, Derek at the head of the table with Jackson on his right and Boyd to his left, Erica sitting next to Boyd trying to distract him while she attempts to steal some of his food, Danny next to Erica talking to Lydia, who was across from him sitting next to Jackson, Isaac sitting in between Lydia and Stiles and at the other end Scott with Allison on his left sitting next to Danny.

Derek felt his Wolf radiate happiness as he watched his Pack interacting together in front of him.

"What are you so happy about?" Jackson asked him , noticing the small pleased smile that was resting on his mates face.

Derek looked at his beautiful mate that was sat next to him and just smiled a little wider, leaning over to kiss him ( which you know caused Erica and Isaac start to catcall ) he just whispered "Just happy to be home."

"AWWW Sourwolf! How cuteeeeeeee! Maybe I should call you Softywolf!"Stiles squealed at him jokingly, causing Isaac to giggle fondly at his mates weirdness.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek said still staring at the beautiful eyes that were staring right back at him.

oooooooooooooo 

After everyone finished eating and trying to start a food fight ( Stiles and Erica ) Stiles herded the pack to the living room to watch some movies and saying that after the movies they were having a pack cuddling session in the huge bed that Derek bought specifically for that reason. ( and you know rolling around in a huge bed while distracted with doing other things with your mate, without the fear of falling of the bed, isn't that bad either )

They were all cuddled up in their favorite positions , Stiles in Isaac's lap with his head under his chin running his fingers absentmindedly over the arms wrapped around his waist while Isaac hugged him to his body, Boyd on the floor with his back propped up on the couch while Ericas head is in his lap , Scott leaning on the armrest with Allison lying between his legs with her head resting on his chest , Danny and Lydia sitting with the bowl of popcorn in between them but still running their hands over Boyds head and Erica threading her fingers though Lydias to rest on Lydias thigh ( which made her have to swing her arm up and onto the couch but she didnt seem to mind so Lydia didnt question it ) while Jackson snuggled into his Alpha's side, intertwined hands resting on Dereks stomach and legs tangled together on the couch they were sharing together.( another thing that Stiles suggested was to have multiple couches and seats in the living room )

Currently playing was Toy Story, Derek and Isaac's favorite.

Derek listened to his Pack one by one slowly start to doze off, until only he and Jackson were still awake. 

"Let's get the pups to bed." Derek whispered to his mate, who reluctantly got up and slowly started waking everybody up herding them to their bedroom.

Once there it was a giant mess of limbs. There was enough space so everybody could sleep comfortably but they preferred to be squished together with their Alpha in the middle. 

Derek was in the middle with Jackson resting his head on his chest and Stile's back on his left side causing him to wrap his arms around both boys , Jackson was back to back with Erica who was spooning Boyd who in turn was spooning Danny who had Lydia's head under his chin , Isaac and Stiles were facing each other with their legs intertwined , while Allison and Scott were in a similar position as Stiles and Isaac. 

With the sense of pack around him Derek fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Bilinski2524


End file.
